Apellidos
by Shadow-book
Summary: "-Recuerda que frente a todos tu sigues siendo Granger"  "-Y tu Parkinson, aquella que se dedica a molestarme"


Apellidos

-Parkinson— El tono de su voz era duro y frio, y en su rostro la única emoción que se mostraba era odio, un odio que inicio hace siete años y el tiempo se ha dedicado a agrandarlo.

-Granger— Al contrario de la otra voz, está era burlesca y ególatra, aun a pesar de que también sintiera odio había una media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Al parecer seremos compañeras de clase— Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa en donde estaban el caldero y los ingredientes de la poción en la que trabajarían "juntas".

-Que nefasto, lo último que quiero es que mi calificación dependa de una sangre sucia— Parkinson rodo los ojos esperando el insulto que Granger no tardaría en lanzarle.

-De la sangre sucia más inteligente del colegio, la cual, déjame decirte, te supera en calificaciones— su voz cambio a ser una que denotaba mucho orgullo—eso incluye Pociones.

Esa no sé la esperaba, nunca la había escuchado referirse a sí misma como sangre sucia, en realidad lo de las calificaciones no le importaba tanto, lo más importante es que Granger ya no caía tan fácil en su juego de insultos, al parecer el ratón de biblioteca comenzaba a convertirse en una leona. Sonrió, su pequeño juego sé volvería más interesante.

Parkinson no dijo nada más, solo sé quedo observando como Granger hacia todo el trabajo sin percatarse de la cara que su compañera tenía, ahora pasarían a la siguiente etapa del juego, le demostraría que ella siempre ganaba, siempre.

Granger sintió una mano en su rodilla izquierda, por el rabillo del ojo noto que Parkinson fingía leer las instrucciones de la poción que ELLA estaba preparando, y fingía porque sabía perfectamente que la mano que estaba en su rodilla era la de ella.

Decidió seguir con su trabajo, ignorar esa mano y a su dueña, estaban en un salón de clases, Parkinson no podía hacer mucho.

Que equivocaba estaba, estaba hablando de Parkinson, ella hacia lo que quisiera cuando quisiera. Sé pateo mentalmente por haber creído que esa mano sé quedaría en su rodilla en cuanto sintió que comenzaba a subir lentamente, muy lentamente. Granger sé removió en su asiento lo más disimulado que pudo, espero que con eso tanto la mano como su dueña sé resignaran a seguir.

Parkinson observo su reloj, le quedaban solo 10 minutos para completar su venganza, tenía que actuar rápido si quería salirse con la suya, no dejaría que Granger ganara, mejor dicho, no podía permitirlo.

El nerviosismo de Granger cada vez era mayor. Tenía a su profesor yendo hacia ellas para revisar su poción, estaban en un salón de clases lleno de estudiantes, definitivamente el pánico comenzaba a hacer de ella un manojo de nervios.

Parkinson al sentir la presencia de su profesor a una mesa de distancia sé tuvo que resignar, después le haría pagar a Granger. Retiro su mano con mucha lentitud, como no queriendo hacerlo, le encantaba ver la cara de su compañera cuando se ponía nerviosa, le gustaba ver como se mordía el labio inferior, el labio que ella quisiera morder.

La clase había terminado, ella se había quedado para arreglar unos cuantos detalles de la poción para la próxima clase. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no sé dio cuenta que alguien entraba al aula.

-Granger, ¿no sabes que ya sé acabo la clase?—espero a que la mencionada reaccionara—Es viernes y hay todo un fin de semana por disfrutar, no entiendo porque sigues aquí.

-Ese no es asunto tuyo Parkinson—Granger sin voltear completamente de fijo que ella iba sola.

-Es cierto, pero si es asunto de Pansy—sé le acerco rápidamente abrazándola por detrás—Estas desperdiciando mucho tiempo Hermione, y tiempo es lo que nos falta.

Hermione sé dio media vuelta sin romper el abrazo, acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera y cerró los ojos, en esos pequeños momentos que tenían a solas sé dedicaba a sentir, sentir sus brazos protectores alrededor de su cintura, sentir como su aroma invadía sus pulmones guardando su aroma en lo más profundo de su memoria.

-Estoy molesta—dijo rompiendo el silencio tan cómodo que había, sin esperar respuesta siguió hablando—Hoy cruzaste la línea de lo que sé puede hacer en público y de lo que no.

Pansy sabía que si de verdad estuviera molesta no le hablaría, pero también sabía que si mentia la pata pasaría un fin de semana lejos de su castaña favorita.

-Tú también—Hermione levanto la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, cuando iba a comenzar a alegar fue callada por un beso. Sé separaron por falta de aire y Pansy decidió continuar—Sé supone que tú tienes que molestarte y yo ganar, tú no eres la que debe de tener la última palabra.

-Aunque no lo creas, me canso de ser siempre la que pierde—le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Debe de ser feo—cerro los ojos y junto su frente con la de Hermione—Pero recuerda que frente a todos tú sigues siendo Granger, el ratón de biblioteca.

-Y tú eres Parkinson, aquella que se dedica a molestarme y hacerme enojar cada vez que tiene oportunidad.

Pansy sé canso de estar tan tranquila y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Las cosas iban en aumento cuando, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Hermione sé separo con lentitud.

-Aquí no es el lugar indicado, alguien podría descubrirnos—abrió los ojos con lentitud encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Pansy, inmediatamente sé arrepintió de lo que dijo, en verdad la extrañaba.

-Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre—La beso en señal de despedida, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida—Cuídate la espalda Granger, que está me la pagas.

Vio como Pansy salía del aula sin voltear atrás. Detestaba cuando dejaba de ser Hermione para convertirse en Granger, odiaba cuando en vez de cariño en su voz sé notaba el odio, le dolía saber que pasaban más tiempo alejadas que juntas.

Dio un largo suspiro, termino de preparar las cosas y se dispuso a salir de ahí. Sé paro frente a la puerta, sé le quedo observando detenidamente, algo en letras pequeñas había llamado su atención _"Te amo, Granger"_, al comprender quien había escrito el mensaje no pudo evitar que su corazón sé acelerara. Quizás, solo quizás, la barrera de los apellidos sé estaba derrumbando.


End file.
